Glad to be
by animegirl3226
Summary: Kagome's been acting strange. The rest of the gang are worried. So of course inuyasha wants to know whats wrong. but at what lenghts is Inuyasha going to go to fing out? R&R PLZ!


Hey! I so very sorry for not updating for SO LONG! It's just that the internet was off at my house and I didn't know how long it was going to be! You all probably hate me but please don't! I'm going to update a lot more know! PROMISE! But just so you know I made this on the 6-19-13 ok? Know this is my first Inuyasha Fan fiction .Anyway known for some sad news my grandma is in the hospital. She had 3 strokes at the same time! She's been there for a couple of days. We don't know when she's coming out, probably until she gets better but this morning I got a phone call from my gramps and he said she had gotten worse! I was so scared and I panicked and ran out of my room and to my parents' room. I told them what had happened and my mom and dad got dressed so fast it wasn't funny. (Cause it was my dad's mom)Then later we found out it was 'cause her sugar had dropped and she was going to be fine. I was like supper pissed 'because my gramps called me at like 7:35 IN THE MORNING! He's going to get an ear full the next time I see him! Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

{Kagome}

"Bye Guys! " I yelled. I saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wave goodbye to me. I ran to the well and in front of it I saw Inuyasha. I stopped running. He looked so beautiful with the sunlight shinning on his air as the wind made it sway. He was leaning against the well his arms folded as usual and with his left foot on the well. Looking to his left. I was just standing there staring at him until I heard him yell my name. "KAGOME!" I idmeditally snapped out of it." Hmm?" I said. Inuyasha sighed "Phew. I thought I lost you for a minute there." I raised my eyebrow" why would you think that?". " 'Because you weren't answering me, I called your name 5 times." Inuyasha said. "Oh! You did? Sorry I guess I was spacing out." I said putting a finger on my chin. Inuyasha just shook his head "anyway I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him "what is it?" He looked at me and said "what's with you today?" I was taken back "What do you mean was wrong with me?"

Inuyasha just looked at me "You've been out of it lately. Ever since Kagura and Naraku's heart talked to you. ". I shook my head, blushing because I remembered what I had said. "n-Nothing wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" Inuyasha stared at me "Yeah right. Cut the bullshit Kagome and tell me what's wrong? Or else I'm not letting you go to your time." That made me angry. "DIDN'T I SAY EVERYTHINGS FINE? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. I saw him with a look of surprise on his face. I frowned. I know it was wrong to take my anger out on him but I'm not saying sorry. Inuyasha all of a sudden started yelling "GEZZ ALRIGHT FINE BE LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU! 'CAUSE YOUR USUALLY SMILING ALL THE TIME AND KNOW YOUR MAD! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" I was taken back, I felt like I was going to cry but I held it in. I looked down to the ground and dropped my hands at my sides. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just…I know if you were to hear news about Kikyo you would go again." "And-and that means you're going to leave me again." I'm crying know even though I thought I wouldn't.

"So that's it uh?" I look up and see Inuyasha with his head down." Answer me Kagome!" He yells at me. I look down to ground not wanting him to see me cry." yes. " . I hear him sigh and say "Look I'm sorry alright? It's just…it's just Kikyo was my first love you know? And I just couldn't forget her." I look at him and see him crying I gasped." I-Inuyasha?" He then turns and walks up to me and stops right in front of me, "I had promised to protect her and know look. She's dead. Some kind of protector I am."

I raise my right hand and grab his cheek, he turns to me surprised. I smile "You're a great protector Inuyasha just look I'm alive aren't I?" Inuyasha shook his head "but Kikyo." I held up my hand. "But Kikyo was already dead Inuyasha…she loved you a lot. She knew she was going to die if I shot that arrow and accepted it."

I smiled and moved closer to him "Because you're not alone Inuyasha, there are people here who feel guilty too. I was there, you were there, and we were all there. But we couldn't do a thing. "I moved away from him and smiled "So don't be upset anymore." Inuyasha stood there for a moment and then did one of his rare smiles he only does to me. "Yeah you're right. Sorry for worrying you Kagome." I shook my head "don't worry about it". He nudged his head toward the well "come on. You're still going back home right?" I smiled "Actually I think I'll stay here for one more day." Inuyasha looked at me and smiled "Ok." I turned and was about to go back to the village when I heard Inuyasha call me. I turned around "What?" "Where are you going?" He asked. "To the village of course. Where else?" Inuyasha then had a devious smirk on his face "Well who said we had to go to the village?" I turned all the way around and looked at him "What do you mean who said we had to go to the village?"

Inuyasha smirked "I mean everybody else thinks you went home for a few days, so let's go somewhere." I blushed "A-alone?" Inuyasha walked up REALLY close to me and grabbed my chin "Yeah just you and me. Alone." I turned my head to the side a little "Why? Do you think everyone else is annoying or something?" Inuyasha shook his head "I never said everyone was annoying it's just. You and me never get to be alone like we used to you know before Shippo came than everybody else." I blushed even more "y-yeah but why would you want to be alone with me?" I saw Inuyasha smirk than he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine then went to my ear and said "That answer your question?"

If possible I turned an even brighter red "y-y-yeah." Inuyasha moved away from me "Good. Now let's go." Ok confused again "Where? " I asked. "To a place I know. It's REALLY far away from here. But for me it should take an hour or two." I nodded "Ok." I got on his back and we set off.

* * *

An hour later we arrived at the place Inuyasha was talking about. I got off his back and gasped. "Like it? ' Inuyasha asked. I looked at him "Like it? I LOVE IT!" I turned back to the scene. It was a HUGE hut with a hot springs across from it, and by it was a small field of roses with a water fall. "This is so beautiful! How did you find it?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled and said "Well when I went for a run a ,few days ago, I stumbled across this place. I thought I looked good for when we wanted to rest and I thought I could take you guys here." I turned to him "that's really sweet Inuyahsa. "Thank you for bringing me here." Inuyasha shrugged "No problem." "Inuyasha?" He looked at me "Yeah?" I looked at the ground "Well...um earlier I asked why you wanted to be alone with me and..." "And what?" Inuyasha asked. "Well you had brushed you lips against mine and um." I turned away from him blushing "Y-you know what? Never mind, forget I even asked."

Inuyasha walked over to be a grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the hut. "Uh? Inuyasha what are you doing?" He said nothing as we entered the hut. When we got in, I looked around. Well it definitely BIG I thought. Inuyasha than pushed me on the bed. "HEY! What was that for?!" Inuyasha said nothing as he layed me down and crawled on top of me. I blushed "I-Inuyasha? W-what are you doing?" He just smirked and leaned down and kissed me.

I gasped, right then he put his tongue into my mouth, and kissed me harder. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. This feels so good I thought. The last time I had kissed him was at Kagura's mirror castle and I didn't even enjoy that one! This one feels so passionate. It's feels like I'm like I'm loved.

Inuyasha pulled back and smiled at me "I wanted to do that for a long time Kagome." I blushed but smiled back "me too." Inuyasha got of me and said "Let's go." I nodded and got up. I followed him out the hut and to the small flower field.

"Hmm looking closer at it these are red and blue roses." Inuyasha said. "Whoa! There are barely any blue roses in my time!". "These are really pretty though." I said as I leaned closer. "Here" I turned and saw Inuyasha handing a red rose to me. I reached out a grabbed it "Thank you." I said. And I put it in my hair, I turned to Inuyasha "Well how do I look?" He smiled and said" Beautiful" I blushed but smiled "Thanks." "Come on lets go to the water fall!" I said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. So I grabbed his hand and started towards it. I could go on in life not knowing if Inuyasha loved me or not. He might be stubborn, hot-tempered, and sometimes mean. But he can be nice, sweet and consirderent when he wants to. He's a half demon. But he's my half demon and that's what I love most about him. There's no doubt in my mind I'm in love with Inuyasha. And I'm glad to be.

* * *

HEY! Hope you liked it! I'll upload this as soon as I can! Well R&R PLZ! I really want to know what you think for my first Inuyasha fan fiction. And yeah I know I made Inuyasha not act like himself but I wanted him to act like he does when he's human. So sorry if you didn't like it. R&R PLZ!


End file.
